Snow Queen Vs Ice Queen
by December 05th
Summary: Anna's long lost sister comes looking for her. She wants to settle things once and for all. But what did she do to hurt Anna and their family? Can Anna forgive her for what she did? Meet Hana Kyoyama.
1. She's back

**Disclaimer: I don't know who owns Shaman King but I don't unfortunately. I'm so sad (Weeps)**

Summary: Anna lost sister comes out to find her. To settle things between them once and for all. But what would you do if your close sister did something to hurt you and your family and you could never forgive her for what she did. Meet Hana Kyoyama twin sister to Anna Kyoyama. (Yoh x Anna) and (Hana x Hao)

Snow queen vs. Ice queen 

12 0clock. The midnight hour. On the others of town standing by Tokyo's airport stood a 13-year-old girl. Her name Hana. Hana Kyoyama. Twin sister to Anna Kyoyama. Hana started walking towards the Asakura Household the Funbari onsen were her dare sister was living with her fiancée and friends. Well at least not for long. Hana smiled at that thought. Hana needed to clear up some business with her sister.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: **So how was the first chapterSorry I know it's a bit short but please review


	2. Airport

Back at the Asakura household Anna sensed something. A strong force coming her way. And no siree did she like it one bit.

As Hana came closer to her destination. She had sensed her sister Anna being troubled about something or someone or even better worried about her presence in Tokyo. She gave a slight smirk that thought amused her a great deal.

Unlike Anna, Hana would smile on occasional times that's if she wanted to. The similarities between the two were almost everything they both had a death glare you couldn't tell the difference from that they both had Blond shoulder length hair, same brown onyx eyes, and both had the same height but they both had a different sense of fashion. Anna wore a black dress that reached her higher thigh and a long red bandanna with red strap sandals (not really a good combination if you know what I mean girls!) on the other hand Hana wore a baby blue dress that was half down her thigh with a light pink bandanna used as a belt wrapped around her waist used as belt tied loosely and red strap sandals just like Anna's (I dunno about this combination I just made it up).

Hana was kind of the bright coloured sister whilst Anna was the dark distant type of sister. The reason why Hana smirked was because Anna when Anna ever thought about her it was either how they agreed with each other or fought with each other and then after that argue even more which left made no real difference. Anna and Hana have been sworn enemies since when they were aged 10, not because one stole their clothes or took something of theirs. No. This issue was far more worse than anyone would imagine only Anna and Hana knew the truth. Hana made a sudden frown and continued walking on.

You see when Anna and Hana fought it would either be a life or death battle the earth isn't big enough for the both of them. Both twins have fought numerous times. But both came to a close call. Both giving thee other mercy once in a while otherwise there mother would interfere their fight. But this time no one absolutely no one was going to get off the loose this time this battle was going to end 1 lives and the other dies.


	3. Conversations

Anna walked to her balcony window and opened the paper doors. She leaned against the metal bars. She watched the full moon waiting…. waiting…waiting. …waiting for her sister. The wind tugged against her golden locks as she watched the stars appear in the bright sky. Anna had a lot on her mind, like way Hana was coming and what she wanted. And she was going to stay not that it bothered Anna it's just that Anna and Hana haven't seen each other since two years.

And if she stays at the onsen she would spoil her reputation and not only that the other reason was that Yoh and the others didn't no she even had a sister let alone a family simply because she didn't tell them. Anna's thoughts were interrupted by none other than Yoh Asakura entered her room.

"So you sensed her, to did you?" Yoh said quietly whilst walking up to his future bride. Anna slowly turned her head to face her future husband. Yoh stepped back a bit when he caught a glare from the Ice queen. And proceed closing the paper doors. Anna just stared at him watching his very move. Deciding not to give hi man answer. Yoh started to walk up towards her. So, Yoh asked her again just in cause she hadn't heard him.

"You sensed her coming didn't you?" he whispered in her pale ear. Still Anna didn't reply. "Anna why aren't you talking to me you didn't say anything the whole evening" Yoh said with pleading eyes. Anna let out a small sigh then said "If you think I'm avoiding you or something then your its just that……….that I have a lot of things on my mind that's all" Anna said reassuring Yoh's doubts in her. "Besides I'm just tried that's all" Anna said trying to change the subject.

"Anna I know you better than that so don't even thinking of lying to me we've known each since we were kids c'mon Anna and by the way you still haven't answered my question yet PWEASE" Yoh was practically begging on to knees.

Anna stared at Yoh in shock of what he had just said to her. "Fine" Anna answered In defeat.

**A/N: So sorry that it is so short.**


End file.
